


home movies

by fiveblessings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omorashi, Squirting, camboy au, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings
Summary: @kimdoie:going live in 10 mins, come and join me!!! I'll have a special guest too >.<
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	home movies

**Author's Note:**

> i made it!!! it's still technically jungwoo day for me so happy jungwoo day everyone!!! here is my gift heheehe
> 
> pls read the tags, both doyoung and jungwoo have pussies so pls don't read if it's not your thing

Jungwoo had been Doyoung’s roommate before his boyfriend. It was a mutual friend that had introduced them when Doyoung was looking to move out of his current place, knowing he preferred another omegas company rather than an alpha or beta. Their intentions had probably been to set them up rather than as a solution to Doyoung’s housing problem and in a roundabout way they had ended up getting together after a few months anyway, they had that sort of chemistry; immediate yet steady and sweet. A fulfilling warmth that never starts to dull.

They’re a perfect match for each other, that’s what Doyoung thinks, and what Jungwoo often says. Jungwoo is warm and bubbly and easily smooths out Doyoung’s sharp edges while Doyoung’s solidity often seems like the only thing that can quell Jungwoo’s apprehensions with such ease. 

In some ways, Jungwoo’s a bit of a typical omega, always eager to please with this aura about him that instantly makes you want to dote on him. Bright where Doyoung’s often more subdued, a habit that’s seen as demure to some and stubborn to others. To Doyoung though, he’s so much more than the prescribed shape he’s supposed to fit, he’s playful and adventurous, always happy to follow Doyoung’s lead.

All Jungwoo’s traits are ones that Doyoung is particularly fond of, alphas and betas had always been too abrasive for Doyoung to ever form an attachment any deeper than sexual. But it’s as though Jungwoo was made for him, his Jungwoo and Jungwoo’s Doyoung. 

The biggest worry that Doyoung had ever had in regards to Jungwoo was his opinion in regards to Doyoung’s _hobbies_ , so to speak. He’d been upfront to Jungwoo when they’d start to talk about it no matter how awkward a conversation it is with near strangers. Jungwoo had never seemed to mind though, not even in the split second after Doyoung had told him before he could mask his expression had he shown any disgust, just mild shock and eagerly driven interest.

Doyoung had been camming since his university days. He’d guested on his friend’s channel the first few times before he’d realised just how much he liked it and started his own. It was fun, to put it mildly, a part of Doyoung existed just to be fed by the satisfaction of being on screen, overwhelming and electric. Doyoung couldn’t get enough of it.

It pays handsomely too, not right from the get-go but soon enough Doyoung had been earning enough to quit his old part-time job at the shitty 7/11 down his street. Even these days with one or two shows a week he probably makes enough that there’s no real financial need for Doyoung to keep up his day job while vice versa he’s making enough at the office even on reduced hours that he doesn’t need to cam. But Doyoung’s always had this ambitious streak, an ache to prove himself wherever he can. At his day job, he can do that just fine but there’s a certain thrill, an unexplainable drive that Doyoung’s so excited to satisfy in front of his camera. It’s more boundless and freeing than a simple desk job could ever begin to compare.

Jungwoo had always been curious about it too, Doyoung would have been more concerned if he wasn’t since camming had come to take up a considerable chunk of his life. It’s cute to Doyoung, maybe it’s not supposed to be but the guileless look in his eyes when he asks Doyoung what he does behind the camera, the blush on his cheeks when he asks what the comments tend to say always does something to Doyoung. It makes him want to coo at him and spread him out beneath him at the same time.

Jungwoo’s watched him cam before, he’s watched an awful lot of times. Nowadays it’s often Jungwoo who was cleaning Doyoung up after his shows or sometimes furthering the mess himself once the stream had ended, that was the norm now that they’d easily slipped into. 

One thing, however, that Jungwoo had never done before was being on camera himself.

They had talked about it, first just as inconsequential dirty talk, whispers in Jungwoo’s ear about how pretty he’d look in Doyoung’s position in the eye of the lens. Slowly, it had progressed past the veil of arousal and into sober conversation, quiet words as they sit together in bed or in front of the TV about what Doyoung would do to Jungwoo if he had him in one of his shows, if Jungwoo would like it as much as he does.

And it’s likely he would, Jungwoo and Doyoung don’t just fit each other personality-wise but intimately too. Doyoung knows how much the thrill gets to him when he knows people are watching the two of them together, he’s felt just how wet he got when he’d fingered him almost past the edge at one of Ten and Johnny’s more unrestrained parties, how much the idea of Doyoung doing as he pleases with him not just for himself but for others too makes his insides burn.

So when Doyoung had asked Jungwoo if he would want to join him for one of his shows the shy little _yes please_ was not unexpected, perhaps even a long time coming.

It hadn’t been too difficult to get out of Jungwoo what he would and wouldn’t be interested in, despite his initial shyness there’s no one Jungwoo’s more comfortable with than Doyoung and it was easy to tell just by the tone of his voice that being on Doyoung’s stream is something he’s more than excited for. 

And that’s how they’ve ended up here, perched on their spare room’s bed that’s less of a space for guests and more for Doyoung’s sessions. His whole setup has migrated in here, what used to be his own bedroom before he and Jungwoo had started exclusively sharing.

Doyoung had let Jungwoo do his makeup earlier, the younger whining at him to stop wiggling as he sat in Doyoung’s lap. The slight numbness in his thighs afterwards from Jungwoo’s weight had been worth it though as admires the pretty blush pink on his eyelids in the camera's viewfinder adjusting the angle to make sure the both of them will be in the frame.

Leaning against the headboard with his legs crossed, Jungwoo doesn’t look too nervous, although the stream hasn’t started yet and Doyoung’s can count on his shyness peeking through later. He seems to have contented himself by playing with the hem of his old varsity sweater, a little distracting to Doyoung who can see him out of the corner of his eye as the cute panties Jungwoo had picked out get revealed, his eyes drifting as he tries to type out some flowery tweet signalling the start of the livestream.

“Are you still sure you wanna do this?” Jungwoo’s eyes flitch up to Doyoung’s. He looks so pretty, devastatingly so with the light pink dusted high on his cheeks making him look like he’s glowing. “You can always just watch if you want.”

“No! I want to. You’ll look after me, I know you will.” Jungwoo smiles and it makes Doyoung’s chest tighten knowing just how much Jungwoo trusts him.

“Of course I will,” Doyoung pats the duvet next to him and Jungwoo shuffles closer away from the headboard till he’s next to Doyoung, winding their fingers together as Doyoung leans forward and pecks him on the lips. “It’ll be more fun with you anyway.”

It’s easy to get lost in Jungwoo’s lips once they’ve started kissing. Jungwoo’s so malleable against Doyoung’s advances, soft pants escaping his plush lips as he grabs onto Doyoung’s bared thighs that the only way to move seems to be closer, his hands creeping forward till they’re drifting under Jungwoo’s sweater and feeling his shivers at the feather-light touches on his thing.

“I’m gonna start the stream in a few,” Doyoung says between kisses as his mouth moves to the edge of Jungwoo’s mouth. His lip gloss has been smeared so much that Doyoung can pick up the little specks of glitter that have found their way out of the borders of his lips as he leans an inch back, making them look more swollen and plush than they already are. Most of the mess though has probably just made its way onto Doyoung’s own lips. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Jungwoo’s laugh sounds a little breathless as he lets go of Doyoung to push his brown hair off his forehead. “I’m more than ready, don't worry.” He sounds a little bashful and it’s only then that Doyoung links Jungwoo’s demeanour to the sweet smell starting to fill the room. Jungwoo’s always so easy to rile up and what they’ve done just now must have been enough to get Jungwoo so wet that Doyoung can pick up the scent of it even through his panties. 

Doyoung soaks up the view of Jungwoo’s ruffled hair and flushed cheeks as he tries to fix the lip gloss on his swollen lips before reluctantly pulling all the way back to his laptop. Jungwoo doesn’t want to part as easily, latching onto Doyoung’s arm and watching him navigate his laptop from over his shoulder. It’s more than a little distracting, especially when Jungwoo starts dotting kisses on the nape of his neck making Doyoung shift in his seat but soon enough Jungwoo recognises the webpage Doyoung’s on, recognises the second the mousepad clicks and the stream starts.

He feels Jungwoo’s hand tighten on his sweater but Doyoung doesn’t react, just watching as the view count climbs. After a few moments, his head tilts and he smiles coyly, letting it seep into him as his persona settles onto his skin. “Hi everyone, Were you looking forward to seeing me?”

The returning silence had been the biggest issue at first. Doyoung was unsure how to fill it with anything but his own moans and whimpers but he’d picked up pretty quickly what words to say and how to say it so he didn’t sound so nervous. Now it’s almost second nature, the quietness of his audience even helps ease his mind a little. 

Jungwoo, however, has not had the practice Doyoung has. He’s fidgeting a little, checking how he looks on Doyoung’s laptop screen before realising he’s staring and looking back down to where his hands are clasped around Doyoung’s arm. A subtle rotation of behaviours that Doyoung had been familiar with once too.

There’s no real reason for Jungwoo to be shying behind him, Doyoung thinks he looks stunning. Long legs folded so he can crowd close to Doyoung, the soft waves in his parted hair tickling Doyoung’s shoulder where his shirt has dropped down it. Jungwoo’s made it so their make up matches, one of those details that make Doyoung so enamoured with him, and surely they’re something Doyoung’s viewers will appreciate too.

Doyoung takes Jungwoo’s hand in his, urging him to shuffle forward until he’s more viewable, still clinging to Doyoung’s arm but now with the majority of his pretty frame not hidden away. 

“I have a guest, the one I told you about earlier. Do you like him?” A shot of Jungwoo had graced one of Doyoung’s suggestively worded tweets a few days ago so his presence won’t be that much of a surprise, and judging by the view count that’s markedly higher than usual, Jungwoo’s been quite an anticipated guest. He’s been getting requests for ages now to reveal the face of the sweet voice behind the camera and Doyoung might just be the most excited that he finally gets to show Jungwoo off.

“You think he’s pretty?” Doyoung has a good idea of how Jungwoo’s cheeks are heating as he reads the comments. “Oh, isn’t he just. Woo, come still between my legs, I want to show you off a little.”

Easy as that, Jungwoo presses one last kiss into the crook of Doyoung’s half bared shoulder before moving gracefully between Doyoung’s arched and spread legs. It’s obvious how at home he is, shrouded by Doyoung. Safe and secure as Jungwoo’s back sinks into his chest, the arousal that had been running through him earlier when they’d been making out has obviously not burnt out, not with how pliable he still is in Doyoung’s hands.

“You guys are lucky, my Woo will let you watch us, won’t you baby?” Jungwoo nods, still voiceless, the soft waves of his hair brushing Doyoung’s cheek. Doyoung leans into it, only for a few seconds, letting the smell of his shampoo drift around him and fill his head with honeysuckle and cotton before he leans down to kiss his neck. It makes Jungwoo tilt his head up in response, neck stretching like it always does when Doyoung kisses him there like he’s so eager for more. And Doyoung knows the angle will look perfect on camera, his pretty face pointed up to the ceiling, eyes slipping shut and his jaw going slack with the building pleasure.

His kisses lead up, close to his ear before meandering over his cheek all the will Jungwoo’s light pants turn heavier to a pitch Doyoung’s confident the microphone will be able to hear. Then he lets his tongue dart out, catching the corner of Jungwoo’s mouth and he lets out the prettiest moan, just what Doyoung was toying with him for.

“Doie,” It’s crazy how fucked out Jungwoo already sounds, the first words he’s spoken on camera too. Fitting, Doyoung thinks. “Doie, I want more.”

Leaning back into Doyoung’s chest as far as he is now, Doyoung can see perfectly how big his eyes have gotten, pupils blown and pleading, perhaps from Doyoung’s pheromones or maybe even his own. It’s too tempting with the look on his face not to lean in and kiss him, wet and messy with Jungwoo’s mouth still open as Doyoung lets his tongue trace his bottom lip. 

With Doyoung’s own mouth stopping Jungwoo’s from closing, the noises he’s making are now constant. Soft and delicate like Doyoung’s used to but now with a more desperate edge. Maybe for the audience, or more likely from it.

Now almost certainly settled into Doyoung’s body, his hands finally slip from where they’ve been steadying Jungwoo’s waist, crawling up his body but still over his sweater. The heat is radiating off him through the fabric, fiery against Doyoung’s fingertips, no doubt it’ll have to come off soon. Lingering on his still hidden waist, Doyoung’s hands move up the centre of Jungwoo’s chest, his left hand pinching his nipple and pulls his mouth an inch away so the squeak Jungwoo lets out isn’t muffled.

“Woo’s sensitive here,” Doyoung mutters, eyes flicking from Jungwoo’s wide ones to the camera lens. I can show you just how much if you’d like?”

Almost like he’s replying in their stead, Jungwoo’s grip tightens where he’s holding Doyoung’s thigh, still spread either side of his own. So eager even though he’s still blushing like a virgin. “I think Woo’s a little nervous, though.” 

Doyoung hooks a finger under Jungwoo’s chin, just commanding enough to keep his head facing forward even with the lightest touch. In his position, Jungwoo can’t see Doyoung, not unless he were to look in the viewfinder, but he can definitely feel him. He must feel, even through their clothes the warmth beating off of Doyoung too, the way he shudders when Jungwoo does when he pinches his nipple again, how his hips buck up against Jungwoo’s ass like there’s any space left between them.

“I should help him relax, right? But how?” Doyoung hums, acting like he’s in deep thought. Jungwoo knows better though, from the purposeful movements of his hands Jungwoo can tell he already has a plan all laid out.

There’s another hand on him now, hovering over his stomach and playing with the hem of his jumper before slipping underneath so Doyoung’s fingertips are finally on his skin, both arms effectively caging Jungwoo’s back against Doyoung’s chest. His touch is light, but the sensation of Doyoung’s fingertips tugging at the band of his panties is much heavier. It’s all Jungwoo can focus on now, trying to control his own hands on Doyoung’s thighs so they don’t jerk out and tug his panties down for them.

It’s lucky at least Doyoung’s smart enough to think that far ahead and predict Jungwoo’s movements as the distraction of Doyoung’s thumb circling his nipple is just enough to stop him grabbing Doyoung’s wrist when suddenly moves to press down on his clit through the cotton. The sudden pressure has Jungwoo arching back, a long moan spilling from his lips as the arms around him stop him from grinding against Doyoung’s hand.

“This will help, right?” Doyoung whispers, this time not for the camera but for him. “You’re always so pliant after you’ve cum.”

Jungwoo whines, loudly, maybe even loud enough for their neighbours to hear. “Please, please, I want that.”

“What want, Woo? Say it for the camera.”

Jungwoo fixes his wet eyes on the lens. “I want to cum.”

Pleased, Doyoung's hand starts to press down, slowly at first to indulge in the tiny shakes of Woo’s body as he drags tight circles over his clit before he speeds up, watching Jungwoo speed up with him. It’s not long before Jungwoo’s breathlessly panting as he grinds down on Doyoung’s hand.

“Ah, Doie. Take- take them off.”

Doyoung’s fingers press harder, tight circles that have Jungwoo shuddering and arching back. “Take what off, darling? Aren’t you going to say it for everyone?”

Jungwoo swallows the moan rising in his throat, his voice whiny from the effort. “My- my panties. Please take my panties off.”

The fingers on his nipple pinch down as a kind of mocking reward while Doyoung’s other hand drifts deeper between Jungwoo’s spread thighs, his middle finger dragging slowly over the soaked fabric till it’s hovering right where Jungwoo’s hole is, only separated by one thin layer. The pressure’s barely there but it still makes Jungwoo lean back into Doyoung’s chest and whimper, arched enough that there’s no way the camera won’t pick up the difference in shade his slick has made on his panties, sweet pink now almost translucent with the mess spreading onto the insides of his thighs, shining under the ring light.

“I’ll take your panties off,” both Doyoung’s hands pause making Jungwoo whine, “after you soak them for me first.”

Those quiet words work like sparks, jumpstarting Jungwoo in Doyoung’s lap so he’s doing most of the work of grinding against the hand on his pussy. As much as he’d like to, Doyoung resists the urge to help him, ignoring the desperate shake of his thighs he can feel against his own. He’s been with Jungwoo all day though, he knows how worked up he’s gotten just thinking about this evening. He knows he won’t take long before he’s cumming under Doyoung’s fingertips.

“Doie,” Jungwoo whines as Doyoung’s other hand finally slips under his jumper, the hem being dragged up and exposing Jungwoo tensing stomach as Doyoung’s fingers drift to toy with his still hidden nipples. “Doie, I’m so close.”

“Going to make a pretty mess for me? Show everyone how good it feels, how wet your pussy is?”

Jungwoo’s sharp inhale of breath has his whole body arching, probably has his hole clenching too where it’s hidden by the damp crotch of his panties. “Yes, yes, I’m-”

Doyoung’s hand edges away from his clit till it’s further between his spread thighs, dragging over then pushing against the wet fabric separating his fingers from Jungwoo’s hole. And that’s all it takes to have Jungwoo crying out as he cums, drenching his panties so much that it’s soaking Doyoung’s fingers.

“Look how wet he gets.” Doyoung pulls his hand away so it’s no longer obscuring the view, dragging his wet fingers over the goosebumps on Jungwoo’s inner thigh whilst his squirt makes its way onto the duvet beneath them, a darkened patch on the white fabric now mirroring Jungwoo’s ruined panties. Jungwoo, in the throws of it, is too distracted to resist as Doyoung holds both his thighs, keeping them spread and the quickly spreading mess visible.

“Barely took anything at all and you’re squirting that much.” Doyoung giggles. “You're so easy, Woo.”

Jungwoo’s still too out of it to protest, head tilted back onto Doyoung’s shoulder and drooling a little onto his collar, unable to shut his mouth as he keeps panting. He probably wouldn’t protest anyway, they both know how easy he is, how slutty he gets once Doyoung starts playing with him.

Instead of waiting for Jungwoo to calm down and move, Doyoung takes the lead. Propping Jungwoo up on the big pillows behind him so his torso is just elevated and settling off to the side angles just right so his back isn’t fully facing the camera as he pulls his shirt off. It leaves him bare save for his panties, the same lacy design barely covering his ass. The only difference is his are white next to Jungwoo’s pink.

With all the scooting around, the more obvious his own slick becomes, wetting his panties and smeared between his legs, clearly not as unaffected by Jungwoo’s performance as his demeanour lets on. It’s a little uncomfortable feeling the fabric cling to him as he moves but in all honesty, it turns him on more than he’s bothered by it. Feeling his own slick, and probably Jungwoo’s too, on his inner thighs is only making him want to touch himself properly. Rather than give in, he turns his gaze away from the panting mess he’s made of Jungwoo to his laptop, absentmindedly skimming through the comments while he waits for the other to catch his breath and give him the green light.

“ _How many times can you get him to cum?_ ” Doyoung sniggers as he reads directly from the screen and Jungwoo would have half a mind to kick him in the shin if only his own legs weren’t still shaking as he comes down from his high. “A lot. He always squirts so much too, no matter how many times it’s been. I’m sure you’d like to see it properly, right?”

Doyoung looks back at Jungwoo, eyes alight. To him it’s often a challenge, a goal to see how many times he can push Jungwoo over the edge, how many times it takes before he’s past the post of coherency, nothing more than the excessive mess between his legs and a head full of jumbled thoughts too strung out to put together. Jungwoo’s always happy to let him play, it feels good, knowing he’s in safe hands while Doyoung takes him apart and if he wants he can always get his payback later.

“Take your clothes off, baby.” Jungwoo follows his command, doe eyes locked with Doyoung’s as he pulls his sweater off, his hands still a little clumsy from his orgasm as he throws it off to the side. That’s where he stops though, bracing his hands over his chest as though to protect his already ruined modesty whilst leaving his wet, almost translucent panties still clinging to himself.

“I want you to.” Jungwoo’s eyes flit down between his spread thighs and back up again.

“Want me to take them off?” Jungwoo nods. “Okay, I can take your panties off, then you can show off your pretty pussy for the camera while you eat me out, does that sound nice?”

Doyoung must have already made up his mind on where he wanted to take this from the beginning but to Jungwoo it’s all a surprise. He’s hearing the words pour from Doyoung’s mouth at the same time as the people watching them, hell, he’s probably processing them a beat slower too with how muddled his mind now is with pleasure. 

“ _Yes_ ” Jungwoo scrambles up onto his forearms once his head stops spinning and spreads his legs even further, trying not to fidget while he waits on Doyoung. Doyoung in comparison is far slower, his eye for detail carefully considering where best to still without blocking the camera's view of what’s in between Jungwoo’s legs. Eventually, he ends up kneeling at his side, one arm propping him up so he can lean down to kiss Jungwoo while the other deals with his panties.

One thing that’s easy to predict about Jungwoo is how impatient he can get, fussing immediately when Doyoung sidetracks from his task to rub against his folds through the soaking fabric. His touch is far too delicate for Jungwoo to get anything out of it but frustration, wriggling his hips as Doyoung traces up to his clit while Doyoung just ignores him, muffling his protests as he messily sucks on Jungwoo’s bottom lip.

“Are your legs working again?” Doyoung says quietly so only Jungwoo can hear, receiving a quick nod back. Jungwoo’s joints always get so weak and shaky when he cums, like his body can’t quite contain his pleasure. “Get on your knees then, ass to the camera.”

Jungwoo doesn’t waste any time, vacating his little nest of pillows to prop himself up on his hands and knees at a diagonal to the camera. It looks like a portrait on-screen, Doyoung thinks as he glances over to check. Jungwoo’s ass, which he’s now started wiggling almost impatiently, taking front and centre stage while the rest of him is still visible, a space on the other half of the screen left for Doyoung to fill.

Jungwoo’s so much prettier in real life though, that Doyoung can’t help but let himself admire, trailing his finger down his spine all the way to the low waistband of his panties to watch how he shudders. Slowly, he lets one finger dive beneath, over the curve of his ass till finally, he’s touching Jungwoo’s pussy without the flimsy fabric between them. He’s so hot, so wet it’s hard to believe and Doyoung doesn’t want to leave anything between them a second longer than it has to, tugging Jungwoo’s panties down so roughly he’s surprised they don’t rib and flinging them off the side of the bed once they’re untangled from Jungwoo’s legs.

To Doyoung, everything about Jungwoo is pretty and pink, the way his cheeks will flush so easily, the colour of his spit slick and bitten lips after Doyoung’s had his way with him and especially his pussy, no longer hidden, which Doyoung could only ever describe as pretty and pink and perfect. Under the ring light, even his slick looks glittery and divine. a glossy mess all over his pussy and thighs that Doyoung can’t believe he’s managed to keep his eyes off till now.

“So cute, Woo.” Doyoung lets his fingers drag up Jungwoo’s thighs, collecting the mess on his index finger before stopping just over his entrance. Jungwoo whines and pushes back, and Doyoung couldn’t be cruel enough to deny him, letting his finger slowly dip inside. “You look so gorgeous showing your pussy off for everyone.”

“Doie, I want more.” Jungwoo sounds breathless, his forehead covered by his backs as his head hangs between his shoulders. 

“Another finger?” Doyoung asks, letting his finger properly slip inside rather than hesitating at his rim, fingertip dragging against his slick walls as he draws back out. Jungwoo nods, edging back an inch on his knees but rather than giving in, Doyoung pulls back, leaving Jungwoo empty.

“You’ll have to be patient, baby.” Doyoung leans away, kicking his own wet panties off so he’s as bare as Jungwoo and crawling over to the pillows where he was propped up before. “Make me come over your face and I’ll give you as many fingers as you like.”

Jungwoo’s pupils are so blown his irises are almost completely consumed by them, dropping down onto his forearms and crawling in between Doyoung’s thighs so they rest either side of his head. “ _Oh, yes_ , yes please.”

“Such a good boy.” Doyoung runs his hands through Jungwoo’s hair, the waves have almost completely dropped out already but it still looks fluffy, brushing against Doyoung’s legs when he tilts his head and making him shiver. “All mine.”

“You’re all mine too,” Jungwoo replies, far too softly for someone on their knees with their dripping pussy facing a camera. “‘M Gonna make you feel so good, want you to taste you, feel you mark me up with your cum.”

Doyoung gasps, nodding voicelessly. It always knocks the air out of his lungs hearing Jungwoo talk like that, filthy words at complete odds with the guileless look on his face. He doesn’t need to lead Jungwoo’s head down, he does that all by himself, watching Doyoung shudder at his hot breath over his pussy before dragging the flat of tongue across him. 

Jungwoo’s spit spreads messily as he continues to lap up Doyoung’s slick, leaving more of a mess there than there was before he started, a mess that Doyoung’s only adding to, slick dripping from his hole and smearing on Jungwoo’s chin when he moves too enthusiastically. Jungwoo’s eating him out open-mouthed enough that the sounds he’s making still ring loudly, only muffled when his lips form a tight seal around Doyoung’s clit.

One hand edges under where Jungwoo’s mouth is working dutifully on Doyoung’s clit, circling his hole and no doubt feeling Doyoung clench as slick trickles out of him before his mouth comes down to meet it. Doyoung can’t help but grind down onto Jungwoo’s face as he alternates from sucking on his clit to letting his tongue breach his hole, curling against his walls as far as possible.

“Ah, that’s so-” Jungwoo must like hearing Doyoung’s voice so broken judging from the way one of his hands grabs onto Doyoung’s hip like he needs support. The other hand however is nowhere to be seen between Doyoung’s thighs. Shakily, Doyoung’s eyes trace his arm to find it disappearing underneath him, his torso obscuring where his hand has ended up.

“Are you fingering yourself?” Doyoung asks like he hasn’t just spotted Jungwoo’s slim fingers disappearing inside himself from the viewfinder and Jungwoo’s head snaps back, panting dramatically. Jungwoo has the gall to look guilty that he’s been caught whilst not even bothering to pull them out, continuing to push back against his own fingers that are stretching him apart, all the while looking up at Doyoung with a pleading look in his eyes, cheeks flushed and his mouth completely rimmed with a mixture of Doyoung’s slick and his own spit.

“That desperate for something inside you?” Doyoung tries to sound in control but Jungwoo’s mouth is so practised it’s hard for Doyoung just to stop himself from crumbling into the pillows, voice now high pitched and wavering as he tries to resist. Even so, he’s in a better state than Jungwoo who currently seems unable to form a single word in his defence. “Is your pussy really so hungry you can’t go a few minutes without stuffing yourself?”

A little cruelly, Doyoung uses his grip on Jungwoo’s hair to push his head back down, reconnecting Jungwoo’s lips with his pussy so he can’t make any noise besides muffled moans. Even without reply, Doyoung can still see how Jungwoo’s back arches back at his words, presenting his pussy to the camera while his fingers keep pumping inside himself with fast, wet noises accompanying them.

“Maybe you should just cum like this then, off your own fingers and the taste of my pussy if you're really that desperate for it. I was gonna let you ride my fingers, stretch you out properly but now I don’t think you deserve it.” Doyoung gasps as Jungwoo’s tongue curls inside his hole as he sucks harshly. “Don’t think you need it either. Isn’t that right?”

“No, no, I want your fingers-” Jungwoo gasps as soon as he can move an inch away from Doyoung’s pussy, nose still pressed against the crease of this thigh. Doyoung cuts him off quickly, tugging on his hair so his mouth is back on his cunt, edging him till he’s back sucking at his clit like he’s starving for it.

“Ah, Woo more,” Doyoung’s eyes scrunch shut as Jungwoo doubled down on his efforts, either in an attempt to appease Doyoung or the taste of Doyoung’s pussy really is enough to have him tipping towards the edge. It’s proven enough before, Doyoung can remember in vivid details the times he’s had Jungwoo begging to get his mouth on him when he’s on the brink of an orgasm.

“I’m almost- _ah_ almost there. _Please_.” Doyoung’s hips aren’t letting up now, insistently rubbing his pussy against Jungwoo’s mouth whilst his knees bend and his thighs pull close around Jungwoo’s head. 

“ _Doie_ ,” Jungwoo’s voice is barely above a broken whisper, struggling to speak as Doyoung’s hands periodically pull his hair closer to his core but Doyoung’s so attuned to Jungwoo’s voice that he can’t miss it. “Please, want to taste you.”

“Want me to soak your pretty face? I can give you that, ah just-“ Doyoung forces his eyes open, watching how fast Jungwoo’s tired wrist is trying to pump his fingers inside himself before locking them on his face instead, studying his teary eyes and burning pink cheeks. “Ah, open your mouth, Woo.”

If it’s even possible, Jungwoo’s eyes widen even further, scrambling back now Doyoung’s not gripping his hair as tight, knowing full well just how far he can squirt after having Jungwoo eat him out. And Doyoung doesn’t disappoint him, legs barely stopping themselves from shooting out as Doyoung cums, mouth wide open with no sound coming from him as he squirts right across Jungwoo’s waiting face. 

There’s so much, almost translucent white covering Jungwoo’s rosy cheeks and his open mouth. So much yet Jungwoo can’t get enough, leaning in to lap it up once the steady stream starts to temper. He looks as much of a mess as Doyoung feels, lips glossy and all marked up with Doyoung’s squirt, his hips twitching erratically back on his fingers as he tries to chase his own release with the taste if Doyoung’s still on his tongue.

“Doie, I’m so close.”

Doyoung hums, eyes only open still because he’s too reluctant to stop admiring Jungwoo’s pretty, ruined face beaming up at him. “Come here.”

Jungwoo crawls up so he’s kneeling between Doyoung’s legs, knees only buckling once on the way, his hand smoothing up Doyoung’s still heaving chest to toy with his nipple. 

“Was it good?” Doyoung asks and Jungwoo nods enthusiastically. “Did you like eating me out more or showing off your pretty cunt for everyone?”

There was really no need for Jungwoo to put blush on earlier with the way his cheeks are burning now, whining gently at the question all the while trying unsuccessfully to grind his pussy against the sheets.

“Go on, you can tell me, I wanna know.” Doyoung’s fingers slip between his thighs to trace his folds before bringing them up to the corner of Jungwoo’s mouth, watching the way his glossy lips part automatically. 

“Both, both, I love how you taste.”

Doyoung traces Jungwoo’s full bottom lip as Jungwoo pouts. “And?”

“And I like everyone watching me, everyone watching my pussy get wet while I lick yours.” The words spill out of Jungwoo quickly, like a confession he was trying to hold in. It’s all too transparent to Doyoung though, seeing how his pussy was clenching around only two fingers was enough to tell him just how much Jungwoo enjoyed it. “Doie please, I need to cum.”

One hand on Jungwoo’s waist to steady himself, Doyoung leans forward, mouthing at Jungwoo’s bottom lip before kissing him deep and wet, tasting his own squirt on Jungwoo’s parted lips. It fuels him forward, makes him grip Jungwoo’s waist so hard the skin under his fingertips goes pale. 

“What something in you, right?” Doyoung says as he pulls back an inch, a thin thread of saliva still connecting them, only breaking only after Jungwoo nods rapidly.

“Your fingers, please.”

Doyoung hums, hooking his chin on Jungwoo’s shoulder as his hand moves from his hip to his ass. Jungwoo jolts forward into him as Doyoung’s fingers slide towards his hole.

“But you’ve already had your own.” Doyoung lets his index finger slip inside after teasing it around Jungwoo’s rim a couple of times all the while Jungwoo whimpers helplessly, trying to squeeze his thighs together with little success. “Won’t you be too loose now?”

Jungwoo seems beyond words by now, too close to his orgasm for far too long that the only thing he can functionally do is _feel_. Meanwhile, Doyoung’s quickly recovering from his, eager again for more as he lets his middle finger push in alongside the other. Knowing Jungwoo, Doyoung would guess that his own fingers wouldn’t have stretched him out particularly well, not at such a difficult angle making it hard for him to really get deep and with the almost frenzied state he’d been in he wouldn’t have been too focused on the task either, purely just taking what he could get. But Jungwoo’s so wet here that it’s almost too easy for Doyoung’s fingers to slide inside, feel the way Jungwoo clenches down at the barely-there sensation of his fingertips against his walls. 

“What do you think?” Doyoung asks, addressing the camera, his other hand finally moving around Jungwoo’s body to grab at the fullness of jungwoo’s ass and pull it to the side so his pussy, and Doyoung’s fingers filling it, are properly exposed. It doesn’t go unnoticed to Doyoung how Jungwoo’s ass arches back. “I think he needs something bigger.”

The comments that start to flood in are scrolling far too fast for Doyoung to read but usually, he takes that as a sign of approval, shooting one last angelic smile at the camera before pulling his fingers from Jungwoo and diving out of frame to root through the chest of drawers by the bedside.

“ _Doie_ , what are you doing? I need you.” In the few seconds Doyoung’s had his back turned Jungwoo’s fallen back onto his front, looking up at Doyoung pitifully whilst his fingers circle his clit.

“Hey, come here, sit on my lap.” Doyoung sits back down with his thighs wide so Jungwoo will have to keep his nicely spread to sit comfortably, which he does all too easily, clinging to Doyoung’s waist and kissing across his neck like being more than a metre away from him was paining him. 

“Please don’t make me wait,” Jungwoo whines. Side on, he can see how pretty they must look on screen, how good the two of them look together, locked together like they shouldn’t be drawn apart.

Doyoung kisses his cheek, someone the glitter from Jungwoo’s eyeshadow has made its way down to the arch of his cheekbone making him sparkle, Doyoung guesses he must look much the same, both of them now with that post-orgasm flush. “I said I’d get you something bigger right.”

Not hesitating any longer, Doyoung brings the toy he’d recovered down between Jungwoo’s legs, not bothering to show him it and instead letting him feel it as he runs the tip between Jungwoo’s folds. It’s not too wide, not compared to some of the toys in their little collection, but it’s wide enough to stretch Jungwoo out, a nice modest length that will fill him the way Doyoung knows he’s been waiting for.

All too predictably, Jungwoo’s given in to study on the laptop screen what exactly Doyoung’s rubbing against his swollen pussy, and his reaction is just as enthusiastic as his curiosity, whimpering as Doyoung feels another rush of slick trickle from him and onto the toy where the tip is flush against his hole.

It’s hard to believe how wet he’s gotten from only Doyoung’s and his own fingers, though Doyoung supposes his squirt still clinging to his pussy is probably making up a fair amount of it. Naturally, Jungwoo’s just always been that way with Doyoung, ever so easy to rile up that. And the better Doyoung’s gotten to know his body the quicker it is for him to have Jungwoo orgasming again and again, wet and messy all for his Doyoung.

There’s really no need to be gentle as Doyoung begins to push the toy in, Jungwoo’s probably still stretched out from the dildo Doyoung had fucked him with for hours on end last night, far, far wider than the vibrator, and even if he wasn’t Jungwoo’s fingers and the excess of slick he’s pumped out will have loosened him up nicely anyway. Either way Doyoung takes it slow, watching the way Jungwoo’s thighs twitch as the toy slowly slides in, trying not to draw close around Doyoung’s wrist with how sensitive he must be already. Jungwoo’s watching just as intently, his face looks almost mesmerised as he watches the toy breach him, the same view that everyone else on their stream is gifted with.

“Ah, Doie, I’m too close, I’ll cum if you put it in.” Jungwoo’s hands are twitching a little where they’re grasping Doyoung’s shoulders, leverage to keep his back arched and his ass pushed out.

“Go on then,” Doyoung pushes the last inch or so of the toy in with a bit more force, certain to make sure the tips sat nicely just against his spot. “I know you can do it, you can cum just from having your pretty hole stuffed, can’t you?”

Jungwoo cries out, clenching down on the intrusion that’s filling him ever so nicely and just as Jungwoo starts to feel himself cum, his hole spasming around the toy, Doyoung switches it on, drowning Jungwoo’s body in vibrations as he screams.

“There you go,” Doyoung hands slip away to hold Jungwoo’s shaking thighs flush to his body and leaving the vibrator to its own devices. Even inches away though, his fingers still feel the little droplets of thin slick spray on his hand as Jungwoo squirts, heavy and fast onto the sheets between both of their thighs that it ends up wetting Doyoung’s pussy too.

It seems to go on forever, a fast and thick stream of fluid soaking the area beneath them both, the unrelenting vibrations making the pleasure almost never-ending. Jungwoo manages to wriggle enough so he’s perched over one of Doyoung’s thighs, grinding his clit against him while the vibrator keeps stimulating him from the inside.

Eventually, the force of Jungwoo’s orgasm peters out till jungwoo’s left shaking, clinging to Doyoung for dear life as he tries to catch his breath in between choked off sobs. All the while, his hips have kept him rocking down on Doyoung’s thigh like it would be physically impossible for him to stop, crying from the overstimulation yet pushing himself deeper and deeper into it.

“So messy, you squirted so much again.” Doyoung kisses the corner of Jungwoo’s still gasping mouth, letting Jungwoo give his best attempt at kissing him back. “You’ll be good and give me one more, yeah?”

“One more?” Jungwoo mumbles back like the meaning of the words haven’t caught up with him yet.

“Mhm, I want everyone to see what you look like getting off on my thigh, show everyone how it makes you feel.”

Jungwoo whines like he’s about to protest but his hips are already starting to cant up, easy for him to grind his clit onto Doyoung’s thigh with the slick now coating it. The vibrator still left buzzing inside of him and keeping his spread can only be edging him on too, making it impossible for the pleasure his orgasm had left him with to truly dampen.

“That’s right Woo, you’re doing so well,” Doyoung starts to murmur as Jungwoo finally manages a steady rhythm instead of the rushed movements, almost twitches he had started off with. The hand Doyoung’s moved to his waist is probably helping him too, keeping him from devolving into a whimpering mess, getting himself off like he's in heat.

As Jungwoo keeps moving the leg between Doyoung’s own thighs has slowly edged towards him, close enough that Doyoung can grind his clit against Jungwoo each time the younger rolls forward. It’s teasing at best, not enough stimulation to really feed Doyoung’s appetite but enough to keep him steadily on the edge. Doyoung doesn’t mind though, for the moment he’s content watching Jungwoo pleasure himself that he can push his own wants to the side for a moment. He can wait and he’s sure it’ll only get better if he does.

Doyoung lets the hand not holding Jungwoo’s waist wander, up and up to his torso till he’s pawing at Jungwoo’s chest. The noises Jungwoo lets out when he pinches his nipple are so sweet, darling little whimpers that Doyoung can’t help doing it again and again and again.

“Is this better?” Doyoung asks making Jungwoo’s wet eyes snap to him. “Do you like the vibrator fucking your sweet little hole or your fingers more?”

Jungwoo doesn’t answer, just gives Doyoung a desperate look like he’s asking for something but he’s not quite sure of what, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth as though he’s in a daze.

“Can’t choose? What about both, I bet you’d like that. Stretching yourself out nicely for me?” Doyoung grins, leaving Jungwoo’s now flushed and swollen nipples to go play with his ass, squeezing him just to hear the way he squeaks. 

“Ah- Doie.” Jungwoo’s hand is still gripping Doyoung’s arm but how could Doyoung not feel the way his hand twitches at Doyoung’s words.

“You want to, right? To feel how wet you are, my messy boy? Go on, you can touch yourself, make sure everyone sees.”

Like he’s been given the green light, the grip of Jungwoo’s hand lessens and he brings it slowly down to his ass. His hand is shaking a little bit as his fingers find his pussy, almost like he’s shocked to actually feel the toy pressed deep into him as his fingers run over his folds and circle his hole. 

“Ah, Doie, I can’t.” Doyoung can see the way Jungwoo’s wavering if he looks at the screen, fingers teasing himself like he’s not sure what to do, what he _can_ do next.

“Too much?” Jungwoo nods. His hips have started to lose their rhythm a bit, Doyoung squeezes his hip to help him along. “I’ll look after you, remember?”

Jungwoo lets out a smooth exhale, eyes bright and teary as he looks into Doyoung’s. The look on his face makes Doyoung’s own hips stutter where he’s grinding himself against Jungwoo’s on thigh between his legs, so teary-eyed and broken but he’s still willing to let Doyoung give him more.

Doyoung can tell the exact moment that Jungwoo’s finger slips inside himself. The gasp he makes is half-choked, almost like he’s almost surprised at the intrusion and his hips rise, far enough that the only thing connecting his pussy to Doyoung’s thighs is the threads of slick that have formed between them. As shaky as he is, Jungwoo can only stay up without support for so long, soon moving back down so his chest is leaning against Doyoung’s and his ass arched and tilted backwards. 

The angle must still be awkward but it doesn’t stop Jungwoo, pushing his index finger till it’s as far as he can manage, which ends up being only halfway or so, stretching his rimming but not feeling him deep like how Doyoung knows he must want. The thrusts he makes are a little pitiful, moving the toy more than actually filling himself more. Still, Jungwoo persists, whining as he tries to fuck himself till he breaks, his arm going slack as the tension leaves him.

“Doie, I can’t, I can’t do it,” Jungwoo says, sounding a little distressed. Honestly, Doyoung’s not surprised, it was an almost impossible task, asking Jungwoo to manage grinding on him and fingering himself all at once in the state he’s in, especially as the toy continues to vibrate, pushing Jungwoo so close to the border of overstimulation that Doyoung isn’t sure the younger omega can make it out anymore.

“That’s okay,” Doyoung kisses his cheek. “You did so well, I think you deserve a reward, right?”

“Please, please, I’ve been good haven’t I?”

“So good,” Doyoung smiles, helping Jungwoo back upright off his chest. Jungwoo whimpers as his finger slips from himself but Doyoung quickly kisses it away, not letting Jungwoo dwell on the touch of emptiness it leaves him with. 

Jungwoo’s leaning back further now, hands holding his ankles as support. Doyoung knows that this way it’ll be easy for them to watch each other, easy to watch the reaction on Jungwoo’s face as Doyoung’s fingers move down to his own pussy, curving round to fill himself.

“You look so...” Jungwoo whispers, eyes sparkling. His voice trailing off as he watches Doyoung’s fingers fuck himself. “Is this my reward?”

Doyoung laughs. “Do you want it to be?” Doyoung could do that, put on a show for Jungwoo and let him cum with the image of Doyoung’s fingers deep in his soaking pussy behind his eyelids but that’s not the reward he’d had in mind. “I was thinking of something else, actually.”

There’s already a pool of slick accumulating around where Jungwoo’s been grinding against his thigh, hell, there’s slick in places on Doyoung where he’s not even sure Jungwoo’s body has touched. The majority of it though is dripping down the inside of Doyoung’s thigh and mixing with his own wetness that his rough hand movements have managed to smear there. It’s almost an unconscious movement, purely autonomous as Doyoung’s fingers slip from himself to gather up their mixed messes and push two digits into Jungwoo’s wide-open mouth.

As if of reflex, Jungwoo’s lips immediately close around the intrusion, he’s suckling so readily on them though that Doyoung’s sure he must be aware of what he’s doing. He’s sure too, that the wet noises from Jungwoo’s tongue will be picked up by the microphone, saliva escaping Jungwoo’s sloppy lips and running down Doyoung’s fingers to his wrist all caught by the camera.

It’s all so intense, watching Jungwoo try to keep his lidded eyes on Doyoung while sucking on the fingers prying his lips apart all the while trying not to lose his pace grinding his pussy on Doyoung’s thigh, that Doyoung feels so close to cumming already. “Shuffle over, I wanna feel how loose you’ve gotten.”

A little reluctantly, Jungwoo lets the fingers slip from his mouth, only a thin line of saliva on his lip to remind him they were there and lets Doyoung rearrange them. With a little coaxing, Doyoung ends up half sat up against the pillows with Jungwoo’s legs straddling his hips. Sat like this, it’s easy for him to reach around and pull the toy from Jungwoo, turning it off and flinging it to the corner of the bed.

It’s like Jungwoo’s been waiting for exactly this, two of Doyoung’s fingers slowly pressing into him till they’re fully sheathed. The toy had stretched Jungwoo out nicely so that Jungwoo’s already opened up for him, an easy slide with little resistance save for the way Jungwoo clenches down on Doyoung’s fingers as he starts to pump them in and out.

He can feel the slick that the vibrator, and now Doyoung’s fingers, have fucked out of him dripping slowly down his folds, all over Doyoung’s wrist and adding to the mess he’s already made all over the two of them. It’s so excessive it’s probably dripping down onto the sheets too, not that Jungwoo’s particularly aware of anything that’s going on underneath him that doesn’t involve his pussy.

Doyoung’s good with his hands, with one thoughtfully placed on the small of Jungwoo’s back so he’s pulled close to Doyoung’s front. With the way his tummy’s flush against Doyoung, it’s starting to put pressure on places that had previously been far from Jungwoo’s mind, the fullness of his bladder suddenly far more obvious.

“Ah, Doie, be careful or I’ll…” Jungwoo trails off, words forgotten as Doyoung’s fingers curl against his walls at the perfect angle. Jungwoo pushes his hips back down on them but that only causes the pressure to mount.

Doyoung seems far calmer than Jungwoo, the situation he’s in now clicking. “Just relax, Woo. I’m taking care of you, remember?”

So Jungwoo relaxes, mouthing on Doyoung’s shoulder while he works down on Doyoung’s fingers, slower now, less moving on his own accord and more guided by Doyoung’s rhythm. It feels so strong, this unwavering pressure that’s been building and building so gradually that Jungwoo hadn’t even realised how far it had crept up on him in the time they’d been filming.

“Do you need to go?” Jungwoo whimpers, nodding his head hurriedly. “Go on then, wet yourself on my thigh. I’m sure it hurts, keeping that in. It’ll feel so good, Woo, won’t it?”

Jungwoo sighs, side-eyeing himself in on the laptop before letting his eyelids flutter shut. Turns out that all the encouragement needed was just a few choice movements by Doyoung to edge him along. It’s easy to let go after working towards this point for so long, easy to float away as he wets himself all over Doyoung’s thigh and onto the sheets below.

There’s much more than Jungwoo expected, more that he had felt he was holding in. Doyoung doesn’t look like he minds though, his fingers still deep in Jungwoo's pussy despite how his hand and wrist are getting soaked.

Jungwoo’s pliant enough that it’s easy for Doyoung to get him to lay fully on his chest, knowing full well how this angle will come out on camera, the perfect frame of how well Jungwoo’s letting himself go on the space where their bodies are closest.

“Better?” Doyoung asks as the steady stream slows to a stop and Jungwoo’s hitched breath starts to even again. Jungwoo nods, it's a borderline uncomfortable mess now beneath them but Jungwoo can’t bring himself to care in the slightest, a featherlight feeling now filling his body.

“You looked so cute, Woo, wetting yourself for me. I bet everyone else thought so too.” Jungwoo had almost managed to forget about the camera filming them and the reminder now fills him with heat. How did he look, wetting himself for everyone to see? He’ll have to ask Doyoung to show him later when he’s recovered enough for another round.

“Are you close? Can you cum again for me?”

Jungwoo nods, “I can do it.” Honestly, Jungwoo doesn’t think it’ll take that much effort either. He’s naturally so sensitive and the vibrator seems to have dialled his sensitivity up to 10, every drag of Doyoung’s fingers against his walls is so intense that Jungwoo can feel it in his fingertips.

“My good boy,” Doyoung smiles and Jungwoo beams back, a little weaker than normal but none of his enthusiasm is lost. Jungwoo keeps his eyes on Doyoung as long as he can before Doyoung’s urging him down so his head is resting on his shoulder. Chest to chest, it’s easy to wind another arm around Jungwoo’s tiny waist, down to his pussy where his fingers are still deep inside Jungwoo.

Lightly, he traces where Jungwoo’s pussy is tight around the base of his fingers, not missing the way Jungwoo weakly clenches down before bypassing them, all the way till he can reach his clit. It’s a little difficult, only being able to use the image of them in Doyoung’s laptop as a guide but he’s familiar enough with Jungwoo’s body that it’s not solely guesswork when he starts to rub Jungwoo’s clit. His fingertips are fast and a little rough, how he knows Jungwoo prefers, as his fingers keep pumping, insistent pressure against his walls that always has Jungwoo trembling.

Jungwoo lets his eyes close, too worn out to do any work other than keeping his back arched for Doyoung’s access. Instead, he just lets himself float away, lets his muscles relax when his body tries to tell them to tense, only anchored by the way he’s clinging onto Doyoung’s shoulders.

It’s not long before Jungwoo’s moans pitch up, his hips stuttering as Doyoung takes it as a sign to double down his efforts. His fingers are unrelenting, slender fingers sliding oh so easily over his clit thanks to the slick still leaking from him fucked out by Doyoung’s fingers, and all the other messes Jungwoo has made. It only takes the right touch, the right pressure as Doyoung’s fingers curve before Jungwoo’s moans cut off, mouth hanging open with no sound coming out as he cums.

It’s far weaker this time, after all, it’s the third time he’s cum and in quick succession too, but Jungwoo’s still leaking a large amount, messy and all loose-limbed from the pleasure as his orgasm washes over him. Doyoung holds him tightly to his chest through it, though Jungwoo’s much too weak to hold him back, hands making fists as he tries to grasp into his shoulders.

He’s batting Doyoung’s hands away the second the strength returns to his body and he’s able to let go of Doyoung without toppling out of his lap. Doyoung goes easily, pulling his fingers away but not without wiping the wetness off on Jungwoo’s thigh. Jungwoo grumbles but it’s all bark and no bite, they’re both already practically covered in his squirt, a little more will hardly hurt.

While Jungwoo’s body is shattered and weak from being strung so high for so long, the pretty noises he’d been making and the even prettier sight of his fucked out body have only served to arouse Doyoung more. He’s tempted to flip them over and ride Jungwoo’s face to completion, watch him struggle to swallow his squirt like he had before only so much messier now with his barely caught-up breath, spitting it up all down his chin and over his chest. By the looks of it, though, Jungwoo wouldn’t be quite up to managing something so rough with the state he’s in, still shivering a little despite his burning skin from the overstimulation.

Gentle as he can, Doyoung turns the two of them over so they’re side by side on the sheets. Jungwoo looks ever so pretty from this angle, his hair strewn over his forehead with a few stray strands covering his wide eyes. He looks so pretty Doyoung can’t bring himself to shift him so he’s properly in frame, content to keep this view only to himself.

“Doie? Do you still need to…” Jungwoo trails off but Doyoung nods, catching his drift. He’s so, _so_ close, just watching Jungwoo and the feeling of his thigh rubbing his clit has been enough to have him this frustratingly close. “I want to help.”

Jungwoo shuffles, joints still a little stiff so he’s curled up to Doyoung’s side, hooking his leg around Doyoung’s and using it as leverage to pull his thighs apart. Jungwoo’s movements are slow, but despite his eagerness, Doyoung doesn’t try to hurry him on. Instead, he lets his head hit the pillows, eyes glued on Jungwoo as the younger omega’s hands work their way across his chest. Doyoung gasps as Jungwoo rolls the one furthest from him between two fingers before going back to pawing at his chest. He doesn’t miss the way Jungwoo grins weakly, his face half nuzzled into Doyoung’s side.

With Doyoung’s legs held spread, it’s easy for Jungwoo to slip a hand between them, making his way upwards as his fingers collect the slick, his or Doyoung’s he doesn’t know, coating his skin.

“You tease me so much about making a mess, Hyung, but you're just as bad,” Jungwoo says, fingers trailing delicately over Doyoung’s folds

Doyoung sticks his tongue out at Jungwoo but his humour is short-lived as Jungwoo’s fingers find his clit, pressing down hard and making him gasp. “Oh, Woo, right there.” 

Jungwoo’s moments speed up like he’s reading Doyoung’s gasps and pleas as instructions and Doyoung can’t help it as his hips start to buck up against him. The feeling is so intense it makes Doyoung’s thighs want to snap shut on instinct but Jungwoo’s own leg tightens to keep him still with a force equaling Doyoung’s. It probably helps Jungwoo that as every second that passes Doyoung feels the resistance in his body waning, strength leaving him as pleasure takes its place.

Doyoung’s eyes have started to close so it goes unnoticed how Jungwoo’s started to lean further over Doyoung, half slipping off his nipple so he can hold himself steady over Doyoung’s chest. Quickly it’s reversed though, Doyoung’s eyes flying open as Jungwoo’s mouth seals around his nipple, his tongue laving over the pebbled skin before sucking down hard.

Jungwoo’s mouth now preoccupied, the only sounds passing between them are Doyoung’s high-pitched gasps and the obscene sounds coming from where Jungwoo’s hands meet his pussy. His thumbs tight circles on his clit as the fingers have found themselves elsewhere, carefully tracing between his folds before finally pushing in.

The cry Doyoung lets out is _loud_. He’s always had a pair of lungs on him and fewer inhibitions than Jungwoo about using them so it’s no surprise that Doyoung’s moans are loud enough to garner them noise complaints. Jungwoo revels in it though, it’s like praise, hearing how good he can make Doyoung feel in his moans and screams.

Eager to hear more, Jungwoo crooks his fingers, fucking them into Doyoung as fast as he can without letting up his rhythm on his clit. It has Doyoung’s back arching, hand unwinding from the sheets to cling onto Jungwoo’s hair where he’s still lent over his nipple.

“Woo, I’m, _ah_ , I’m close.” Jungwoo’s index finger presses firm against Doyoung’s walls, his head canting up so Doyoung can see his face. And what a sight, Stray tears clinging to his eyelashes while his tongue works wetly over his nipple. That’s the last thing Doyoung needs before the thread breaks, clamping down on Jungwoo’s fingers as he cums hard over Jungwoo’s hand and wrist. 

Jungwoo works him through it, fingers slopping from inside Doyoung to focus his attention on his clit. He doesn’t stop till Doyoung’s hand reaches down to grab his wrist, Doyoung’s legs flopping weakly on the bed as Jungwoo unwinds his own.

“So good,” Jungwoo mumbles against Doyoung’s lips as he leans up to kiss him. Doyoung wants to say yes, tell Jungwoo how good he was but he’s sure his voice will break if he tries to speak. Instead, kissing back twice as hard, open-mouthed and wet until Jungwoo’s pulling back and giggling.

“Shall I say goodbye?” Jungwoo asks, before pushing himself up and crawling over to the laptop, obviously not waiting for Doyoung’s answer. He has done it before when Doyoung’s been unable to but those times he’d just been a faceless body in the corner. He’s signed off before, in fact, no one but Doyoung ever has.

Settling close to the laptop, Jungwoo lets his blurry eyes adjust to the screen, trying to read a couple of the comments but his head is still spinning a little and they all seem to fly by too fast. Instead, he rests his head in his hands and smiles up at the camera, still on his very best behaviour.

“Did you enjoy me?” His head tilts to the side. “I really hope you did, I enjoyed you.”

Half of Jungwoo wants to stay and play with the crowd but the other half is distracted by Doyoung’s foot nudging him from behind, reminding him where he’d much rather be. His goodbye is rather hurried, as much of a mess of words as his body feels but when he crawls back over Doyoung strokes his hair and tells him it was perfect, so Jungwoo can’t be bothered to be worried.

It’s a couple of minutes after Jungwoo’s switched the laptop off, tangled up in each other in the mess they’ve made as they catch their breath when Jungwoo speaks.

“So when is your next show?”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/fivebiessings) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/fivebiessings)


End file.
